Episodes
The complete list of episodes of every series created by Kirby Bulborb. Classic Kirby # The First Kirby3431255 Video # The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie # The Second Unreleased Steve Movie # Top 10 PikTubers # Plush Adventures - The First Episode! # Kirby's YouTube Icon Update # Mayor R Bulborb # Blue Pikmin In A Saw Trap # Pikmin 3 Unboxing # The Pik (Parody Of The Purge) # Steve The Trooper # Mayor R Bulborb - Best Moments # Alternate Mayor R Bulborb listens to Gangnam Style # Mayor R Bulborb (Backwards) # Defeating a Bulborb in Reverse # Messing Around With Bulborbs # Unreleased Moving House Video # Trooper Christmas # Mayor R Bulborb Part 2 # beatles # Blue Pikmin In A Saw Trap (remake) Trooper Village Stories The complete list of Trooper Village Stories episodes. In total, there are 35 episodes (31 if you don't count Pikmin, Noah Revengeradication, Santa's Message for Kirby Bulborb, Pikmis Eve) and 3 seasons of Trooper Village Stories. Pilot # Pikmin Season 1 # The Meteor Encounter # Dawn Of Trooper Village: Enter Mayor R Bulborb! # Metal Gear Pikmin # Noah # Jaws Reloaded # Steve Sucks # Noah 2: Thorn's Wrath # Noah 3: He Takes Over # Monster Hunters # Hotel Olimar Season 2 # Kirby Bulborb # Steve Still Sucks # Sailor V Fakes The Scene # A Taste Of Evangelion # How To Make An Anime Without Really Trying # King Dedede Strikes! # The Big Poko Debt: Presidential Tomfoolery, or, “Those Hocotations Longed For The Truth Behind Louie's Dark Secret” # Noah Revengeradication # Stormtrooper Village Stories # The Enemy Saddened # The Hype Train # I Am Coming Season 3 # Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band # Underhut's Revenge: The Skeletonal Round Two # Avast Your Crumpets # Pik Of The Bunch # Sunset # Hocotate Freight # Please Understand # Metal Underhut: A Skulling Round Three # Breadbugs # The Final Trial Of Trooper VillageCategory:Major Pages Specials * Kirby Bulborb Presents: The Trooper Village Stories 1st Anniversary Special * Kirby Bulborb Presents: The Trooper Village Stories 2nd Anniversary Special * Santa's Message for Kirby Bulborb * Pikmis Eve The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries # jamiehess/pikminjamie voice acting for a video about character d staring kirby bulborb # New Year's Update 2014 # Kirby Bulborb's Q&A # Kirby Bulborb's Q&A Answers # Pikmin Plush Differences # 2 Chappy Pikmin Plush Shows Planned # Kirby Bulborb Birthday Special: Evangelion Scene Parody # Kirby Bulborb's Cookbook Announcement # Enjoy The Festive Season, Young Chaps # Sailor Moon PSA: Minako Spam # Kirby Bulborb says he's too busy to sign autographs # Messing Around With Bulborbs # Kirby Bulborb's Second Q&A # Kirby Bulborb's Second Q&A Answers # Kirby Bulborb Presents: The Trooper Village Stories 1st Anniversary Special # To: Kirby # BEST OF KIRBY BULBORB # Twig & Pik-pik Rule but Kirby Bulborb gets back to making plush videos + Bossclips shoutout # The Basement Tapes # Kirby Bulborb Presents: The Trooper Village Stories 2nd Anniversary Special # Kirby Bulborb's Third Q&A # Kirby Bulborb's Third Q&A Answers # BEST OF KIRBY BULBORB PART 2 # Kirby Bulborb PSA: Twig The Waifu Stealer # Kirby Bulborb Confirms The Final Episode Of Trooper Village Stories # Kirby Bulborb Receives A Cyber Captain Olimar Plush Category:Lists